There's A Mouse After Me
by Sea9262
Summary: Willow is hunting Angelus


There's A Mouse After Me

There's A Mouse After Me

Sea'Wana

Summary: Willow is hunting Angelus

Disclaimer: I worship I could never own.

Rating R, violence, language, etc.

He was in a bad mood, a really bad mood like he had become his evil twin. Cordelia noticed it when he walked into the office, and growled at her about polishing her nails in the office, then went crazy about Wesley and his tea. He apologized soon after but he was still jumpy, irritable and angry there was something about today the made him unhappy, but Angel couldn't figure out what. Until he saw a box with Angelus things in it. Angelus, he was the cause of this, the damn demon. Angel hadn't touched the box sense they shipped it to him in L.A. In it he found clothes, art pads, books, tape with his handwriting entitled "There's a Mouse After me" Angel put the tape in the VCR and got the shock of his undead life.

Two weeks after Jenny's death: 

Willow was in a daze Giles was at home grieving, Buffy on the warpath and Xander for once he wasn't saying I told you so. As for her, she was angry she wanted to see Angelus dead, Willow thought about how could you get to a monster who like to play mind games the way Angelus did. [Beat him at his own game] it keeps repeating in her head [think fast on your feet. Don't plan don't get the gang just go for it.] Willow walked into the empty school, at first she was heading home but then she decided she needed to get something form the school. Willow didn't know that it would lead her right into the hands of Angelus. 

"Hello Willow,"

She smiled though she didn't know why she was smiling. [Yes, you do. This is it Red ass kicking time.] 

"Angel." 

"You know at first I was going to go after that Watcher. Then most definitely the idiot, but I thought what would make it worse for Buffy. Ah yes the glue that holds the Scooby gang together there little peace of sunshine you Willow." He smiled. 

"OK." 

"OK what?" 

"Lets do it." 

"Do what?" 

"Have it out you and me. A battle." 

"Really Willow, you won't stand a chance." 

"A battle of the wits, you moron. I'm the mouse and your that cat. If I make it to sunrise I live. If I don't, I'll even put on the dress and buy the 

flowers my self." 

"Really, well this is getting interesting, someone with--" 

"More brains then you." 

"Near equal in intelligence." 

"That's what I said more brains then you." 

"Funny, I'll give you a head start." 

"No." 

"No?" 

Angelus stepped closer, he'd won, Willow didn't move, [Stupid bitch running would have given you half a chance. Oh.] Willow kneed him in the groin. Turned and head toward the library. Or as least that were he thought she was going before he fell over in pain. Willow did head for the library then made a beeline for the infirmary. She went in and grabbed a few syringes. Angelus flew past the door and in the library [She'd go were the weapons are try to use one of them. Not.] Willow slipped out of the room and head toward the chemistry lab. She pulled out what she needed and filled the syringes with them. Six would do it. On for each hour she had left six hours until sunrise. [I going to humiliate you, then kill you. You sick bastard.] 

When Angelus found Willow she was making an attempt to hide behind the clothes rack in the drama department. He could hear her heartbeat [She knows that I can. I won't under estimate this one, after all she thinks she's as smart as.] [Come on, come on. Come at me already] 

"Ahh." 

Angelus grabbed her by the throat and yanked her out of the clothes, shaking her, he growled. 

"Game over." 

"Not quite you prick." 

Willow pulled up the bat she was holding and swung at it his head. Angelus caught it and laugh. 

"Nice try bitch." 

"I think, no I know I can do better." 

She pulled out needle number one and stabbed him in the shoulder with it. Angelus felt like he was choking, everything in his body was going colder the blood he had for dinner was freezing inside of him. Everything was going dark, [What the hell did she did to me.] He was out cold it wouldn't last [If it did you couldn't humiliate this bastard] Willow tied his wrist and pulled him to the Library that took longer then she expect. However, he was after all dead weight. She put him into the cage and locked it. She set up plan number one, and then waited for him to wake you. [Come on Angelus lets go.] Angelus was coming out of a daze, when he heard Willow voice. 

"Monster. Murder. Hateful. Destructive. Arrogant. Egotistical. Shall I go on Dead boy or do you have a list of your own?" 

"Pure Evil." He went for the cage and was hit with 200 volts of electricity. He jumped back smelling the burning of dead skin, and he went into game face growling. 

"Here it is Dead Boy, your match. Put into this small, petite, red head who is a mad, sad little bitch. Who wants you to know what it's like to suffer. Not like Buffy or Giles or me, not any, Angelus I got you figured out. I am going to beat you at your game and make you look like a fool. I'm going to hurt you cause you pain. I'm going to cover all the bases mental and physical. Happy Hunting." Willow flipped a switch and the volts hit the floor running through Angelus, he had to get out or he was going to be toast. Then he hunt her down and kill her brutally. Willow heads toward plan number two. [Time to play the weakling]

Five hours to go. 

Angelus broke the gate door with a roar. [That's one you bitch. You won't get another.] Angelus could hear banging, on what, he wanted to find out. He followed the sound and found Willow trying to get out the back door of the gym. She was crying [It's finally hit, has it, she fighting with a vampire and doesn't have the strength of a slayer.] Willow was using a fire extinguisher. She turned to him with tears in her eyes. 

"Please, don't, I'm sorry." 

"Too late bitch, whatever you injected into me didn't last. Neither did your little electric cage. Maybe you shouldn't have hooked up to a car battery." 

"Well, then I will be sure to remember that next time." 

"There won't be a next time." 

"Yes, darling there will." 

Willow sprayed him with the can, then began to swing hitting him in the arm and face as hard as she could. Angelus was caught by surprise but caught the can in her tenth strike. He tossed her like a rag doll into the door. Willow slumped down the door bleed from the head [oh now he's mad] He came after her and was greeted with a knife in the leg. Willow jumped up pushing him, back she slashed his neck. Angelus growled and backslapped her, tanking her by the collar, Willow plunged the knife into his heart. Angelus hit the floor like stone. She then injected him with the second needle. 

Angelus was out cold. [not again] he woke up in the locker room tubs. Willow was cleaning her head and couldn't see Angelus had woken up. He pops her poor excuse for restraints and limped up behind her. Grabbing her he pulled her toward a soaking tub filled with water. He pushed her head under Willow struggled. The injections may have weakened him but he was still very strong. She turn and bent over back wards drawing both into the tub of water. Angelus began punching her in the stomach. When he felt his whole body on fire. That is when he realized he was in a tub of Holy water. He screamed letting go of Willow and jumping out. He ran into the locker room showers washing off the burning substance only to be burned again. Somehow she manages to turn the whole school's water supply into holy water. 

Angelus ran trying to rid himself of the burning pain. All the time Willow laughing. If was even, possible Angelus was tired. Whatever Willow had injected him with it was making him more tired then usual. [that is the point putting you and her on a level playing field] so be it. Angelus headed for the exits and found them to be locked he was going to get out. That when he realized that he was the one begin hunted. Then Angelus's ego starts to get the better of him [me hunted never! At least not by that frail little mouse. No just keep looking for her, kill her and be done with it] His clothes finally dry Angelus cleaned his cut neck and leg. He begins destroying all the power boxes in the basement. With no power she couldn't use live weapons' on him. Yet Willow was now in the library gathering three things. A cross, a stake, and the crossbow with plenty of arrows. Then the lights when out. [Two can play this game little mouse.] 

Four hours to go. 

With four hours to go Willow had walking traps for Angelus all she had to did hear him near and she would have him. [What are you doing this for red? Simple future uses against Angelus and because you need to know your not a useless sidekick and revenge for jenny. When your done you'll turn all your attentions on the bitch Drucilla.] Willow could hear scuffling on the other side of the door Angelus lunged out at her she shot him with the crossbow. 

The blond vampire fell backwards and hit the ground Willow reloaded and shot at him again. Angelus began backing up down the hall he hid in a dark corner and Willow came up in front of him. He grabbed her and put her in a chokehold. Willow backed into the wall again, his grip tightened on her. [Damn, damn, girl do something!] Willow saw the marker on one of her traps and pushed her feet off the wall she they fell and she turned on the light switch and the display glass window exploded. She turned using Angelus as a shield, the flying shards of glassed impaled Angelus in the back the vampire roared let go. Willow grabbed the crossbow and ran down the hall waiting to see if Angelus was coming. He was checking his wounds. 

"I will kill you a thousand-time bitch." 

"Yeah well you have to catch me first, remember Angelus four no three and a half hours to go." Willow headed toward the other end of the school to her other traps. [You enjoy this to much red. I'm not enjoying this enough, time for another cocktail want kitten sized in the end.] Willow stopped, standing midway to her destination Angelus walked to face her. She smiled at him and then shot him with the needle. Angelus knocked it out of his bleeding chest then dropped.

Three hours to go. 

Three hours to go. Angelus woke in the middle of hall weaker than before whatever she was giving him he was going to be useless in three hours. So far she had the upper hand now she was leading him to the end. Where he didn't want to know, if he got a hold of her this last time he would just snap her neck, like her teacher. Willow last traps were set she would still have to go face to face with Angelus. The injections were weakening him. Willow sat at the dark end of the long hall. She closed her eyes thinking of what a victory it would be. What Buffy and the rest would say about her beating Angelus at his own game. [Why tell anyone at all, if you win and your plan works? If Angelus shows up again, all you have to do is remind him of tonight and he'll run off willingly. What about Buffy? What about her she doesn't have to know. Why deprive her of beating Angelus herself? She'll think that she failed if she doesn't kill him herself. You've proven to all those important that you got what it takes to keep up with Buffy and Angelus. You don't need to prove anything else.] 

Willow heard a noise. Angelus stumbled into the area he scanned the room to see if she was there. Willow was sure he could hear her heartbeat and her breathing. Still, he stumbled in the other direction. [He couldn't have missed your heartbeat. Be ready.] She couldn't hear him moving any more. Willow had a pit in her stomach sense she thought it up the little game. It was the fear that keep her going but now it was paralyzing her, she couldn't move. 

"Get up Willow now." Nothing. 

"Get up now Willow." Finally she moved holding the crossbow tight in her hands she looked out through the door window. Angelus was sitting on a chair trying to get his bearings. 

"It doesn't matter you know in the end even if you walk out of here I'll come for you and kill you." Nothing. 

"You'll be follow by vampires all over this town. You'll feel them watching you and you are so paranoid they'll put you away. Then I'll come for you." 

"Promises, promises. But rest assured big boy you'll be to busy to come for me." 

"Really." 

"What makes you think you'll win. This little game, the end game with Buffy. Its not that you're sure of yourself Angelus its ego, and its going to get your butt kicked." 

Angelus roared and burst through the door, Willow was waiting for him in the Chem. Lab. They stared at each other eye to eye. She smiled and lit the match and dropped it on the floor. She ducked into the closet and the explosion of fire sucked all the air out to the room. Angelus was throne back against the wall, his shirt on fire and his pants. He yelled ran out of the room. Willow came out to of the closet and ran after him. He was heading toward the pool still burning and cursing her name. He heard feral scream as Willow jumped him and knocked them both into the pool. He held her down [she knows I don't need air why would she push me into the pool] just then something black swam past them both. Willow let go of Angelus and popped up for air she began swimming as fast as she could to the edge of the pool. Angelus was right behind her, the thing jump out to of the water. The creature was on both their heels Willow made a left turn for the girl's locker room. 

She slid in and closed the door behind her, locking Angelus in with the creature. It jumped Angelus. Willow closed her eyes listing to the roars of the vampire and the creature who was once one of her schoolmates. One hour left to go. If Angelus survived. Willow knew it was only one hour until sunrise she had almost won. All she had to do was sit it out, or make him hurt. [make him hurt] She slowly moved to the final staging area and there she found Angelus waiting for her. He moved slower then usual but it was still fast. Angelus grabbed Willow by the throat squeezing, he wanted her to struggle. The vampire was barely able to see out of his left eye, his clothes were ripped, broken ribs, burned skin, she had almost beaten him. Angelus looked at the small red head, she was smiling through glowing eyes. Willow had save her trump card, her powers, she wave her and tossed Angelus across the room. 

"I think I'm going to kill you Angelus. Slowly" At will she began to break every bone in Angelus body starting with the rest of his ribs. The vampire yelled but the pain only continued. Angelus went in to game face. The pain stopped the vampire dropped to the floor.

"Beg." 

"Beg?" 

"Beg me, and I'll stop end it all walk away." 

"Never." 

"OK then I have to make you. Willow continued her attack on Angelus, she was running out of bones to break. Angelus could no longer scream. He began to beg. She was talented, she had what it took to make a very dangerous and deadly vampire she made even him a master vampire beg for his undead life. He begged for his life, yes, but he who fights and runs away, lives to fight and kill another day. So Angelus convincingly begged. Willow released him.

"I win. Suns up." 

Angelus realized she was write she had truly won she made it to sun rise and she had made him beg for his life. Angelus watched Willow bounce away [you will get yours red].

One week later 

After recuperating with Dru at his side, Angelus sought out the little red head no games just killing. 

"Hello red." 

"What?" 

"So smug for someone who about to die." Willow began laughing. 

"Umm, well you could do that and be the laughing stock to every vampire everywhere. I taped the whole pay per view event. it will be broadcast everywhere if even a clawed hand of any creature touches me."

Willow had won. She beaten Angelus and got out her aggression. She even blackmailed the smug bastard. Angelus growled and Willow began to walk away. Angelus grabbed her. 

"You are the most amazing creature, You make Darla look boring, You hurt me in ways I didn't think was possible." He pulled her into his erection. 

"I've been like this since that night. Nothing can make it go away, next 

time you'll be the prize. Please tell me you'll play again."

Willow snorted. "Not fucking likely." 

Angelus growled and Willow shivered. It was about proving to him he wasn't as great as he thought he was. To permanently deny him would show that there was no way he could get to her. 

"You make me sick I prefer Angel." Angelus tossed her into the was with full intentions of rapping her. Willow simply held out her hand. 

"Tape remember." He slipped into game face and backed away. 

"Now I gotta go kill something. Objections." Willow shrugged she couldn't really stop him with his minions around the corner. So she walked away.

Present day 

Angel sat on the couch, in shocked, Willow had beaten the vampire at his own game. The reason he didn't remember was because the demon had blocked it out. 

He didn't want to give Angel any leverage over him. To bad he kept the tape. Angel knew that it didn't matter that she had beaten him, he realized that Angelus had enjoyed the game and most importantly he enjoyed being beaten. Unexpected turns and twist gave Angelus a happy, but in the end he always knew he would win. The thing that made Angelus extremely happy was that with Willow there was no guarantee of that at all. He could just easy end up dust. This made Angel worry if Angelus ever came back he would in no doubt go in for a second round with the redhead raising the steaks. Yet something told Angel, that if Angelus could adapt so could Willow. He sighed in relief, if ever Angelus did return, he knew that in the end if Buffy failed Willow wouldn't. He put the tape on the shelf. He would wait patiently for the next. 

End


End file.
